Robo Yamx
Robo Yamx is a Lesser Nobody created, definitely not controlled, by Yamx. Unlike her creator, she is arrogant, obnoxious, and she always has room to put her two cents in where it doesn't belong. Blessed with all of Yamx's powers, she isn't afraid to do whatever she pleases. Design Original Originally, Robo Yamx was supposed to be a perfect identical robotic model of Yamx that made appearances in front of the other nobodies while the real Yamx was behind the scenes working on new projects. She was supposed to observe all of the members and make good relationships with them. As she was working on the robot, Yamx started to wonder how the other members would react to her and got rid of her own personality settings out of paranoia. Afraid of judgment by the other members, Yamx changed the Robot's personality completely. Instead of appearing like a kind and loyal member, she was to be an intimidating nobody that no one would mess with. Changes Through her time in the Organization, Robo Yamx has encountered several changes. Most of them were minor and could be easily fixed, but there were also times that she was required to get a full repair on her entire model. Virus Coming back from Space Paranoids, Robo Yamx was infected with a deadly virus that grew over time. Eventually, the virus ruined her system completely and made her head literally explode. The virus overloaded her system and caused her system to destroy itself. During her breakdown, she was in the main room yelling out random phrases at anyone, mostly Xiron. In result, the real Yamx had to appear to take the broken robot away which caused her to reveal that she was the real Yamx and that she was using the robot to make appear appearances for her. Yamx had remade Robo Yamx but kept her personality the same since everyone knew the robot as mean and obnoxious. Short Circuit While sitting in the main room relaxing, Robo Yamx and Yamx got into a dispute. The dispute caused Yamx to open a compartment inside of Robo Yamx and pour juice all over her circuits. The circuits shorted out causing Robo Yamx to lose her mind. The short circuit caused the gears inside to run faster than their normal setting. Her joints sparked causing the synthetic skin that protects them to rip and tear. Her neck was moving her head in circles slowly but surely. When the "skin" on the neck teared the head was uncontrollable and broke off. During the breakdown, Robo Yamx was insulting Raxen, who was the main victim in the breakdown. In result, Yamx had to retrieve her robot and fix it again. This time Robo Yamx was rebuilt again and number sequences were added onto the robot in case of an emergency. The sequences include: dancing, self destruct, and shut down. Yamx and only Yamx knows the sequence. The Kidnapping After an attack from The Foes, Robo Yamx and her creator had to rebuild the entire security system from scratch. She added an extra computer pod for an emergency just in case the system failed or all of the power sources were cut off. This pod would allow someone to actually be the computer in case of system shut downs. As the computer, someone could turn all the systems back on and control it for themselves. Robo Yamx's defense mechanisms took over and made her "kidnap" Yamx. She then operated on her and made her into a cyborg by adding usb ports to her neck and back. This was so Yamx would be compatible with the new emergency pod in case of emergency. After the operation, Robo Yamx took her new cybernetic creator and locked her in the pod, waiting for an attack that everyone was preparing for. The Foes Personality Robo Yamx definitely does not get along well with others and always has room to insult someone. She's a bitch (#1 in fact) really and is careless of others' "feelings". Unlike her creator, Robo Yamx will do what she wants and when she wants without caring what others think about her. When she feels as though she is invulnerable, she will leave the event or situation. Though, she will always throw in one last thing to keep up her dignity as much as possible. The opposite of Yamx, she always underestimates people. Thinking everyone around her is imperfect and inferior to her. Weapons and Abilities Mimic Robo Yamx has all of the same power of robotics as her creator. Through Yamx she is able to create other robots and even portals to different worlds. Relationships Yamx Robo Yamx is Yamx's creation. She is thankful for being created but that does not mean she has to be nice to her creator. She can stand her creator's presence to a degree and enjoys watching her get irritated. After her short circuit, Robo Yamx has learned to not push Yamx over the limit or she will end up exploding again. She has also developed a defense for her creator over time. When trouble seems like it is approaching, she will make sure that not a single hair on Yamx's head will ever be messed with. Since Yamx is the only one who can rebuild her, Robo Yamx will go through extreme measures to make sure that Yamx is always able to repair her. Raxen Her programs specs say to be nice and respect Raxen which she ignores completely and actually goes in the opposite direction. With no respect for Raxen whatsoever, Robo Yamx finds every opportunity to annoy the hell out of him, mainly spilling his coffee and breaking his coffee machine. Quotes Trivia *Robo Yamx has had more screen time in Role Plays then Yamx *Through the security cameras mounted all over the Tower, Robo Yamx spends most of her time making home movies of different members throughout the Skyscraper. **She has several boxes of sex tapes ***These are locked away **A box labeled "Raxen's screw ups" **A box labeled "Xiron polishing his armor" *Robo Yamx has a lingering fear of dolls Gallery See Also Category:Lesser Nobodies Category:Created by Amy